


Maybe One Day HoneyLemon

by Jay_Ace



Series: The Sun Family [1]
Category: Dreamswap-Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: DS is bottom, M/M, My First Smut, Swapdream is called SD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Ace/pseuds/Jay_Ace
Summary: It was midnight. Lord Dream wasn't doing paperwork.
Relationships: Dreamswap Dream/Swapdream Dream
Series: The Sun Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015488
Kudos: 23





	Maybe One Day HoneyLemon

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't mind my crappy book.

It was midnight. Dark as hell outside. Why was I up this late? Well, a alternate version of myself (Sd! Dream), probably had his dick in me.  
“Still adjusting to my cock, small birdie,” SD said, “I'm not sure how much longer I can let you adjust.”  
“It’s still hurts...” I said pathetically while blushing at his nickname for me.  
If you’re wondering what our current position is, well, SD was laying on his back, I was sitting on his dick, still adjusting to the fucking size of his cock. It was to big for my tight pussy, hence me being a virgin. (Not like he knew-)  
“I'm sorry, I really can’t hold out.” SD warned me. Before I could responded, he flipped our position leaving him on top, then flipped me on my stomach.  
“I promise, I’ll be as careful as I can. Ok?” SD asked. I nodded and prepared myself.  
SD started slowly thrusts into me. I let out small, pained whimper and moans.  
SD was slowly stealing my virginity. SD put his hand over my mouth quiet the sounds.  
“So tight~.” SD said. He started to pick up speed. I kept moaning in pain and pleasure in his hand. It was to much. It hurt so bad, I did my best to adjust while he was thrusting. Slightly moving my body. 

Soon, I gasped in SD's hand. I could feel him smirking, he stop his thrusts making me whimpering.  
“Oh? Did I hit your good spot?” SD smile. I nodded my head. SD just smirk and starting his thrusts slowly. I knew what he was trying to do.  
He want me to beg for more. I wasn’t going to break. But, of course with the lack pleasure, left me whimpering.  
“Do you want more? I sure you do. I know you are trying to resist to break so, I'll make sure you’ll break,” SD continued, “I will make sure that you, Lord Dream, Destroyer of Negativity, will break under me and me alone. Got it?”  
I only nodded my head as he continued to slowly thrust into me.

It has been 7 minutes and I’m almost ready to break. Ready to beg him for more, ready for him to pound into me.  
“You ready to break now, small bird?” SD deep voice ask. Me being a stupid stubborn person, shakes my head.  
“mmmm… Well, to bad.” SD warned horribly. The next I knew was having my face shoved to a pillow, my hips were hoisted up, and then I was being pounded into. I screamed into the pillow.  
It was to much. To much.  
“MMMPPPPHHHHH!!!”  
“What are you saying small one?”  
“T-TO MUCHHH!! AHH~~!”  
“You seem to enjoying yourself.”  
“n-nooo~..”  
It was to much for me. I'm not sure how much longer I could last. I was  
“F-feel weird.”  
“You must be close then. Well then, you can cum all you want. I will make you mine tonight.”  
As he continued to thrust into me, I felt the knot grows tighter and tighter. 

Then, the knot came undone. I practically came moaning loudly as I came. SD continued to pound in me. 

11 rounds/3 hours later.

He…. He was finally.. done.  
“Was I too hard on you, Darling?”  
I didn’t respond. I just continue to cuddle him. His cum wasn’t ready leaking out, it was coming though.  
“… I hope we'll meet again soon for round of Uno.”  
I looked at him, asking him not to leave yet without opening the mouth.  
“I'm sorry Darling, I really am. You know ours worlds aren’t aware of each other yet,”  
I felt small tears going down my face. I refused to accept it. I knew it was true. SD wiped his thumb across my face, clearing the tears.  
“I hope we’ll meet again one day. I love you, my small angel.”  
“I love you too, fire bird brains.”  
“Hehe. Still love my nickname, Darling.”  
“Thank you for coming, love.”  
“No problem.”  
And with that, he was gone.  
The loud alarm woke me for the day. I slap my hand against it, making it shut up.  
I sat up with a terrible headache. I looked around to see nothing of SD being here. I put my head down thinking.  
‘Will I ever see you again? ‘ 

As if as someone had heard me.  
‘As course you will see me again, Darling.’

……….

Maybe I was. That’ll all that’s matters.


End file.
